A Moment
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom and Sara are investigating a crime scene, suddenly there's an explosion that leads to something more... GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Summary: Grissom and Sara are investigating a crime scene, suddenly there's an explosion that leads to something more...

AN: Many many many many thanks to **Rhee** for beta reading this fic and for being such a great beta reader :) Thank you!

* * *

**A Moment**

There was a dull sound of something hitting the floor followed by a short exchange of looks between them; something fizzles. He grabs her by her upper arm and presses her down; a loud bang, an explosion, smoke surrounds them, shards and splinters all over them - his body is on top of hers, protecting her

It takes a while until they both realize what has just happened. She feels dizzy, but it's not the explosion that makes her feel that, it's more the fact that Grissom is lying on top of her, with his right hand under her head and his shoulder half-covering her face.

He lifts himself up a little bit and their eyes meet. "You okay?" He asks, but it's more breathing than speaking.

She nods, and his fingers get buried deeper into her hair. It feels good. So good, she doesn't want it to end.

His face is leaning over hers now and she can feel his breath upon her lips. There's something in his eyes that she has never seen before and it's weird that he does not make any attempts to move away from her.

He does not know why he has not stood up yet. Maybe it's the fact that being so close to Sara feels even better than anything he had ever imagined and since she does not seem as if she would feel uncomfortable with him lying on top of her. Why should he hurry up?

He has never seen her eyes from such a short distance before. They are even more beautiful from his advantage point. He has always thought that they were maroon, but in fact it is more a milk-chocolate-brown, beautiful milk-chocolate-brown eyes.

And her lips so perfectly shaped, pink and shining from what is still left of her lip-gloss. He could kiss her right now. _Why not?_ The sudden thought surprises him at first but then it is actually only logical - he's a man. She's a beautiful woman and whenever they see each other this special tension rises up between them. He has been attracted to her from the first moment. Even though he has always denied it to himself, at exactly this moment it was not only more than obvious to him, it would soon also get very obvious to her.

He works up the courage to bring his left hand up to her face and he lets his fingers slip over her lips. The softness sends sensations from his fingertips, through his whole body, down to the tips of his toes.

She stopped asking herself why he does what he does long ago his fingertips are soft, softer than she thought they would be. She can't help it, but a bright smile begins to build up on her lips. It's more the astonishment of the moment, rather then the very amazing feeling he creates, that makes her smile. She does not dare to breathe, for it could destroy the magic of the moment.

And then his lips come closer to hers. He is as surprised about it as she is. His lips are drawn to hers

"Hey guys, you okay?" Greg's voice sounds from behind the counter.

Grissom curses Greg inwardly, and Sara does the same. Now that Greg appears in her visual field and she wishes that looks could kill.

"Hey Boss, you better get off of her before she's as flat as a leaf," the young man jokes, laughing.

Grissom shifts his weight on his hands and slowly gets up, only now Sara notices that Grissom weights something at all. Before she had probably ignored it, or maybe it had been simply the fact that it had felt so right. It had felt so incredibly right!

He reaches his hand out to her to help her up. She sits up and then takes his hand, after a moment she's standing on her feet again, but her knees turned to jelly, so walking is not within the realms of possibility at the moment.

She gives a weak smile at Greg who's looking over her carefully, "You okay Sar?"

"Sure." Then she turns to Grissom, noticing that she hasn't asked him if he is okay yet, "Are you okay?"

He can only nod, he is too embarrassed because he couldn't finish what he had started. He knows that it's nothing he should be embarrassed about, after all it was not his fault, but still. The fact that Sara must know that he wanted to kiss her, but couldn't do it, whatever the reasons were, is really abashing him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know it's not that I am fantasizing about it. Again, there definitely was a moment." Sara walks behind Warrick, while he can only grin about her enthusiasm.

"Sar, when you think that there was a moment, why don't you go and ask him about it?" Warrick asks, turning around because he does not want to miss how all the facial features slips off her face.

Turning around was worth it. For a second Sara even stops walking, "I can't just go to him and ask him about it."

"Why not?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grissom raises his eyebrow and throws an unbelieving look at Brass. "Jim, I can't just go up to her and talk with her about it. It's not that easy."

"You said you wanted to kiss her but Greg disturbed you. You said she would probably know what you had in mind. So, where's the problem?"

"The problem is that I have been an asshole whenever it comes to her." Grissom confesses and then stares down at his hands, "And now, I screwed this up before it ever began."

"However she's still here, in Vegas I mean. She is still working with you every day and she always has this expression in her eyes when you speak with her. She still smiles whenever you say something positively about her work. Gil, this girl admires you beyond everything that would be healthy for her. After all, she didn't make you stand up today, you stood up because of Greg. She would have said something to you if you'd have done something that she didn't want you to do."

Grissom looks up for a moment and he can't help but think that Jim might possibly be right. At least there's a spark of hope…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"When, like you said, he was the one who started it, why should you feel too embarrassed to talk about it?" Warrick fills a cup with coffee and hands it over to Sara.

"Because whenever something happened between us he screwed it up, he ignored me afterwards or he pretended that nothing had happened. There's only so much I can take."

"Really…why are you still here then? I mean, honestly, you did not stop chasing him. At least, not that I noticed."

Sara sighs and tries to find the answers in the cup. She knows that Warrick is right. "Maybe," She doesn't know how to continue so she just leaves it at it.

"Not 'maybe', Sara," Warrick tells her determinatively, "Go and talk with him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While on her way to his office, Sara feels more and more confident with each step. Talking with Warrick had really helped her, maybe she should have done this before, but then again the theme never came up until today. They had only started talking about it because one of Greg's stupid comments. A comment for that Sara was now more than grateful.

She can see Grissom sitting on his chair behind his desk in his office through the windows, and Brass is there, talking with him. For a second she wonders if she should maybe come back later, but then she tells herself that it's somehow now or never. Who knows, maybe he already had managed to ban the memories of tonight's happenings? The longer she waits, the easier it will get for him to pretend that it never happened.

She leans against the doorframe and for a moment both men don't notice her. She wonders what they have been talking about because at that moment they're both completely silent.

Then Grissom looks up and notices her. "Hey," his voice is soft and he sounds shy, she never heard that before.

"Hey," she gives him a soft smile.

Brass turns to her for a moment and a wide grin build up on his lips. Then he turns to Grissom again, "I'll leave you two alone."

Grissom is thankful for Jim's understanding.

When Brass passes her in the doorway, he winks at her and then he mumbles something almost incomprehensible that sounds like 'go and get him' or something like that. She tries to ignore it because it would only boost her nervousness.

She walks over to the two chairs in front of the table and takes seat without waiting for Grissom's invitation.

Silence…no-one knows who is supposed to start the conversation. Is she supposed to say something? Is he supposed to say something? She bites down on her bottom lip and tries to read his expressions.

Then he leaves his seat and walks over to the door. She follows him with her eyes, he is not going to leave, is he?

Grissom closes the door and then turns to her. He's smiling softly when he finally begins to speak, "Do you think I should lock it, in case that Greg is planning to disturb us again?"

She can't help but chuckles about his comment. _So sometimes even Gil Grissom knows how to use his own words the right way_. "Depends on your plans," she replies with the sweetest smile she has.

Grissom smirks and takes a seat in the free chair next to her. "After the explosion, when we were lying on the ground…and… what I was about to do when Greg disturbed us was…" He doesn't know how to continue. He wanted to say something like 'I wanted to kiss you' but now he feels like he somehow lost his way.

"You were about to kiss me when Greg disturbed us," she offers him the way out with a smile.

"I was. Yes." He confesses and it feels good that he finally managed to at least admit _this_ to her.

Her heart is literally jumping. She feels that her cheeks are blushing but she just does not want to take her eyes off of him.

"What are you thinking?" His question surprises her.

_Since when does he care…_ _never mind._ "I…I don't know…"

"…what to do about this?" He offers.

She cannot believe that he remembers the context in which he had used this sentence. "No, I know what to do about it. I just don't know if I should."

He smirks and then he slowly reaches out for her hand. He lets his thumb slip over it, first slowly southwards, then faster northwards, southwards, northwards, he enjoys the picture of their hands. Then he looks up and meets her gaze and it's simply overwhelming for him.

This time the tension feels different, but it feels better, somehow more bearable, even enjoyable.

She reaches out for his cheek and gently caresses it with her thumb. Her heart is running fast, she can feel every single hair of his beard on the soft skin of her hands and it feels so good.

He smiles at her and then places his hand on her cheek, his thumb slips over her bottom lip and sends shivers of sensation down her spine.

Then he carefully drags her face closer to his and stops only short before their lips meet. "Just for your information," he whispers softly and his lips brush hers.

She holds her breath, for the second time she feels his breath against her lips today and this time it feels even better

"…I'm planning to kiss you now." He finishes his sentence.

"Good," she whispers back, enjoying the fact that now her lips are brushing his.

He closes the gap between their lips and he feels how every doubt he ever had leaves his mind. Her lips feel amazingly soft on his. Then she parts them, only a bit but enough to allow his tongue to enter. The tip of his tongue meets hers and soon they are dancing around each other, with each other…tango, salsa, a waltz, lambada.

After a while he breathlessly pulls away from her. Shyly he smiles at her, not knowing if this has been as amazing for her, as it has been for him.

She caresses his bottom lip with her thumb and smiles as shyly as he does. At first they both don't really know how to deal with this new step of their relationship. Then Sara, probably still the more confident one of the two, places a kiss on the tip of his nose and then goes south with her lips back to his. With their lips formed in a smile they share soft kiss after soft kiss until the kisses grow longer and more passionate. Maybe it's the best no to destroy the moment with words, a thought that runs through both their minds.

She doesn't want to think about what might happen next. She just enjoys the moment. If someone had told her at the beginning of the shift that her day would end with Gil Grissom kissing her in his office, she would have thought that this person is crazy. She actually still lacks the ability to believe that it's true, and it's just way too amazing.

* * *

THE END

thank you very much for reading! When you want to, please tell me what you think about this fic :)


End file.
